Looking Ahead
by Linkindarkness
Summary: Suzy Park (originally Potter) has the gift of foresight, but it is uncontrollable and erratic. This is troublesome because it gives her the ability to meddle in the affairs of others, but inevitably leads her into trouble. Follows Suzy's journey through Hogwarts and the rise of a figure even greater than Voldemort.
1. Almost Twins

**Chapter 1 **

"It's a good thing we are having them close together." James Potter kissed the top of Lily's head and hugged her with an arm. "Harry will be in the same year as Suzy, since she was born after September 1st, and Harry will be born sometime in July. I did my research. I am a capable, knowledgeable person." He smiled triumphantly.

"This is great. They can protect each other while they're at school." Lily gave her husband a small smile. The fear that Voldemort's rise to power may actually succeed was a constant worry in their heads. If their children were to grow up in his reign, then she wanted them to be strong and band together.

"Hopefully there still will be a Hogwarts when that time comes around. Although it doesn't look like there's much hope for that."

"We should always have hope," Lily said unwaveringly.

The pair was sitting in their kitchen, quietly enjoying the morning while their baby Suzy slept soundlessly. It was the weekend, so they both had the day off from work. They stayed at home and rested together. However, this did not give them a break from any emergencies that the Order of the Phoenix may call upon them. They were on constant alert for any immediate action.

It was late November, and they had just had a baby girl a few months ago in September. Suzy was a healthy, although extremely tiny, baby with dark locks of hair and bright blue eyes. Lily confirmed recently that she was pregnant again with a boy. Eagerly, they did not hesitate to pick out a name for the upcoming baby.

"Sirius and Peter should be coming over later this afternoon. I don't think Peter has even seen Suzy yet," James mentioned as they skimmed through newspapers.

"You know who else hasn't been around recently? Remus," Lily pointed out. "He hasn't seen Suzy since the day she was born, and he's her godfather."

A dark tension rose within the room. "He's away on an assignment, I believe." James' voice was curt. Lily knew why, but did not want to start another argument that morning.

"Dumbledore's orders?"

"Yeah. It's always a good idea to listen to Dumbledore." The two silently gave each other comforting looks.

Speaking of their old headmaster, he appeared a few hours later from their fireplace with a frown and worry lines across his face. He offered them a small greeting, but the first thing he did when he stepped out of the fire was destroying the fireplace. This surprised them all.

"Professor!" they gasped out of habit. Lily and James rose to their feet and followed Dumbledore as he walked through the house closing the windows and drawing curtains. On the living room floor sat Sirius Black cuddling Suzy in his arms, who had arrived a few hours prior with housewarming gifts. He wanted to get up and join them, but the baby in his arms started to wail. "Peter was supposed to arrive later…" He trailed off, realizing that Peter will have to find another way to arrive.

"You're in danger. I apologize for the abruptness and rude intrusion on your day off, but we need to act immediately," Dumbledore told them as he muttered a few spells.

"How come?" Lily inquired breathlessly. Her eyes were wide and frightened. "He can't be targeting us, can he?"

"From methods I can't fully disclosed, I know he is looking for you. He has a few new targets, and one of them includes your son."

Their faces paled, and Lily instinctively placed a hand on her stomach.

After several minutes of explanation, Dumbledore had resigned into the living room with Lily, James, Sirius, and Suzy in her father's arms. The prophecy was explained, and Dumbledore gave them his predictions.

"We're high on his target list," James repeated, stunned. "This can't be. Harry isn't even born yet."

"We need to protect him," Sirius said surely, glancing at Lily. "And we need to protect all of you as well. You-know-who will surely come after all of you."

"There is a way to put you in hiding," Dumbledore informed them, rubbing his temples. "It requires trust and sacrifice in order to keep You-know-who away. There is a charm to keep you hidden even if he were to turn up at your window and you were to call out his name." He explained to them how the Fidelius Charm worked.

"Then we shall perform this spell right away," James said determinedly. "Whatever it takes. Sirius will be our Secret Keeper. I can trust you to do this, right?"

Sirius nodded at once. "You know you can trust me with your life," he told them sincerely.

Dumbledore gave Sirius a lighthearted smile. "I was hoping, although I suspected that it would be in vain, to offer myself as the Secret Keeper."

"No," James said firmly. "Professor, you have done a lot for us. You have responsibilities that are far greater than just protecting us. You protect everybody. I trust you, and I also trust Sirius. I know I'm making the right choice here." He glanced over to Lily. She nodded, still pale and worryingly glancing around.

"I trust Sirius too," she added.

"Then it is decided," Dumbledore said after a moment of comprehension. "The charm will be formed at once." He got up to his feet, which was imitated by Lily and Sirius.

"Wait." James held up a hand, and they all paused to look at him once more. He had a grave look on his face, and seemed to be struggling with an inner conflict. "There's Suzy," he said slowly.

"Wonderful little Suzy Potter." Dumbledore tapped her cheek with his finger. She opened her eyes briefly, but shut them disinterestedly. "Is there something you wished to say, James?" he pressed when the young man did not continue.

"James, what is it?" Lily asked softly.

He closed his eyes and held Suzy up to his chest. "I think that it's best… if we leave her behind." Lily and Sirius both made a noise of outrage, but James continued quickly. "I mean we leave her up for adoption in the muggle world. Far away from Britain. She'd be safe. She won't have to get caught up in this hunt."

"How can she be safe if she's not with us?" Lily demanded, heat rising to her cheeks.

James let out a sigh. "She's in danger too if she was going to go into hiding with us. If You-know-who ever finds out, she'd be unnecessarily killed. We can protect Harry when he's born. We can protect Suzy by keeping her away from Harry."

"The charm works extraordinarily," Dumbledore muttered, glancing over at Sirius. "The charm works perfectly, so we can guarantee maximum protection."

"But it doesn't change the fact that by coming into hiding with us, we are putting her at risk. Fighting alongside aurors is different, You-know-who will kill all members of a family," James pointed out. He turned to Lily again. "Lily, I care about Suzy more than anything else in the world. But I know we'll have to protect Harry with everything we have, and we can't do that if Suzy is with us."

Now it looked like Lily was torn apart trying to figure out the conflict.

On the other hand, Sirius appeared resigned, letting out a sigh. "He's right, Lily. I understand why."

"Hmm?" Both James and Lily turned their heads.

"Look at it this way. In a hypothetical situation, a single mother had twins, but could only afford to take care of one baby. In a strange and cruel turn of events, only one of the twins has an illness or disease that would cause problems for the rest of his life. The mother keeps the ill child and puts the healthy twin up for adoption. She knows the healthy twin will be fine in life, and she wants to actively ensure the sick twin grows up with care, thus being the most effective plan. Is this not the same scenario?"

They stared in awe at Sirius' profound analogy. He gave them a shrug and walked over to the couch. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

Dumbledore also excused himself to join Sirius and give the married couple a few minutes to discuss it thoroughly.

Lily took Suzy into her arms and started to silently cry. Tears rushed down her face as she rocked the baby gently to help quiet her. Somehow, Suzy had started to wail lightly. Lily glanced up to look at James, nodding her head. "We only got to be with her for a few months," she whispered to James.

"I know," he said, squeezing her sides with his arms.

"We can tell the others that Suzy was a miscarriage," Lily sniffed. "You-know-who will never know we have a daughter."

"This is for the best."

When Suzy was taken away to a muggle orphanage in North America with Sirius' help, and Dumbledore had set the Fidelius Charm in place, Lily and James retired together in their bed at Godric's Hollow. James couldn't sleep, and lay awake all night pondering the first night. He knew he made the right choice, but he also knew that Harry would never know he had a sister, and Suzy wouldn't know that she came from a wizarding family. Remus and all of their friends were going to be informed that Suzy had passed away due to complications. He could only pray that in the future, everything would be reconciled.


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2**

Suzy Park pushed the trolley the carried her trunk and bags with a faint smile. At eleven years old, she was average height and weight, and had long black hair with blue eyes. She always wore a bright expression on her face and was extremely talkative. That day, however, was extra special to her, so she practically beamed eagerness at everybody she met at the train station.

"Careful Suzy. The trunk is extremely heavy," her father Richard Park told her. He was holding his wife's hand, Loraine Park, as they trailed after their bouncing daughter.

"Thank you so much for coming with me, mom and dad!" Suzy was ecstatic that they took time off from work to see her off. The pair were important figures in their state, her dad being the governor and her mother being a famous philanthropist in volunteer projects.

"Well honey, of course we wouldn't miss seeing you off. It's going to be a few more months before you visit," Loraine said warmly. "Although I do wish you had let our handler push this trolley."

"No, I want to do this on my own. Besides, I don't think he's allowed to know which school I'm attending."

That day was the going to be Suzy's first day at Hogwarts School. She discovered she was a witch a few months ago, and after much consideration and persuasion, she was allowed to attend the boarding school. She had gone to London, bought her school supplies, and spent every day memorizing first year spells in advance. Although her parents were skeptical and worrying, Suzy anticipating going to school ever since the day she received her letter.

"Professor McGonagall informed me in her letter that I have to walk through this platform to get to my train," Suzy told her parents. "Will anybody see me?"

"I hope not. Now, young lady," Loraine said Suzy, patting her head and brushing aside a lock of hair. She fixed Suzy's necklace and simple dress, and dusted her off. "You are still to act like a proper lady while at Hogwarts. Do you hear me? Not that I fancy receiving mail by owls to begin with, but I do not want to see any letters from your teachers for bad behaviour."

"Okay, I've got it," Suzy told her, rolling her eyes.

"Once you get to the other side of the barrier, get some boys to help you with your luggage, alright?" her dad told her as they embraced in a hug. "And find out if your school has a telephone."

It took a few more minutes of goodbyes and kisses before Suzy was able to depart. She approached the platform wall between 9 and 10 with excitement bubbling in her stomach. The crowd at the station was incredibly busy that day, so she had to carefully maneuver through the tall adults.

When she was about to make her way through the brick wall, she was surprised when a flock of teenagers rushed in front of her and disappeared behind the wall.

"Okay, at least I know it's here and I can do it," she muttered to herself. Suzy glanced around. No one was paying attention to her. She had to hurry in case someone else needed to get through.

The moment she was on the other side, Suzy felt a wave of cool air rush at her face. She opened her eyes to see the glistening Hogwarts Express train greet her.

"First year? Welcome!" a female voice called out to her.

It was an incredible experience getting on the train and finding a room. She greeted a couple of students, both her age and older, although most of them were saying goodbyes to their parents. Everybody else was in good spirits too, and chorused a good morning in return. Suzy found a compartment in the middle of the train and started to unload her belongings.

"This is all your stuff?"

Suzy whipped around with a bag in her arms. "Oh, hello. Yes this is my stuff, sorry if I'm in your way," she exclaimed softly. She hurried to move a couple of her bags to allow a red haired boy through the hall.

"That's a lot."

A frown formed on her face. "Well, I don't believe it is. I tried to pack light, but my parents insisted I needed extra of everything." Suzy tallied in her head how much stuff she carried with her. There was a trunk with her school supplies, a large duffel bag, a luggage carousel, and two bags.

The red haired boy shrugged his shoulders and continued down the hall. Suzy stared after him, and noticed he was only lugging a smaller trunk with one bag.

"I hope I didn't over pack," Suzy whispered to herself, instantly worried. Self-consciously, she stared at other students as they boarded the train, and noticed that the amount of luggage varied for students her age. There were some students with as many bags as hers, some with little. She noticed that by the time the train departed that she was one of the few who carried a lot.

"You're not hogging this compartment to yourself."

A blonde haired boy her age walked by, sticking his head in through the door. "I think there are a group of people playing games a few doors down. I want to join them, so you can sit in this compartment if you want," Suzy offered. "My name is Suzy, by the way. Are you a first year student too?"

He nodded. "Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand, and Suzy shook it firmly. "You can't seriously want to play games with those guys." He wrinkled his nose.

"I think it's cool. You and your friends can stay here."

Suzy left and made her way down the train to where there was laughter erupting. She slid into the room beside Padma and Parvati Patil, whom she had met just several minutes prior. There were a couple of older students in the compartment, including two red haired twins. Suzy thought they looked familiar. They were currently telling the first year students stories about Hogwarts.

"The Sorting Ceremony is going to be wicked," one of the twins said boisterously. "You'll have to use a lot of this," he pointed to his head, "and a lot of brawn," and pointed to his arms.

Padma and Parvati looked frightened at this prospect, while the older students laughed. "We haven't learned any spells yet," they said nervously. "Can you teach us what to do?"

"Sure thing!"

At that very moment, Suzy closed her eyes and she felt a wave of nausea rush over her. There was a ringing in her ears and she opened her eyes to find that the scenery had changed. She was in a large dining hall, lined with tables of students clad in black. She glanced around blinking furiously. Her vision was hazy, and the noise was barely audible. Eventually, Suzy could make out the front of a line of students, herself included, leading up to a black witch's hat. It was a little worn out and plain looking. However, everybody else focused their entire attention on it.

Suzy snapped back to the train compartment, where everybody was still chatting normally. It took a second for the information to sit in, but Suzy regained her composure.

"We're in Gryffindor."

"You also have to turn into a toad into a chair in order to eat dinner at the table."

This occurrence didn't happen every day, but they still frequented often. When Suzy got her Hogwarts letter, she was not surprised that she was a witch. She suspected something was strange and different since she was young. Suzy could see visions of the future, small bits of a scene every now and then. She used to believe it was her imagination, or dreams, but then she started to witness the events play out before her. Birthday present predictions were correct, getting certain grades at school were exactly like she had foreseen, and she could recall word for word conversations her parents would have with her in her visions. Usually, she could only foresee events involving the people around her.

Her parents, however, had never believed in it. They assumed that Suzy was trying to deceive them on purpose. Eventually, Suzy let it drop. When she got her letter to Hogwarts, her parents didn't believe her again, which caused Suzy to lose her temper, a rarity. She made objects in the kitchen fly, something she didn't know she could do. It was an emotional episode, but Suzy managed to convince them to let her go.

The biggest motivation for Suzy to learn magic was to control her visions. She wanted to stop their sporadic and spontaneous occurrences and command them at will, make the scene play out for longer, and look farther into the future. It was an ambitious goal, but she was certain that teachers at Hogwarts would be able to help her.

"Suzy, what house do you think you'll be in?" an older girl asked her.

Suzy grinned. "I don't care which house I'm in," she honestly told them. "I'm excited to be there. So it doesn't matter how well I do during the Sorting test," she added with a conniving thought. "I think that this year, they're going to re-sort all the other students."

Fred and George roared in protest. "Yeah, right," Fred told her. "How would you know?"

"Professor McGonagall told me, when she came to visit," Suzy lied, smiling brightly. Amused by their reactions, she decided to keep up with the small prank. "The hat wasn't a good enough test. She wants to test the older students based on what spells they learned the previous year."

"Have you studied at all?" another student called out, and the compartment broke out into theories about the new tests.

Suzy tapped George's arm while they were playing a game of cards. "I bet you that the twins," she gestured towards the Indian girls, "will be in separate houses."

"What? But twins belong in the same house. Like we are," Fred said in protest, putting an arm over George's shoulders.

"I pray for the people who live in your house."

By the time the train reached Hogwarts, Suzy had eaten her fair share of treats she had never heard of. She was also given advice about the magical world (although she was cautious about listening to Fred and George's tips), and learned about a few of the teachers.

"Good luck at Hogwarts," a couple of the older students told her as they piled out of the train.

Suzy, newly changed into her robes, sailed across the lake on a boat with the other students. She was marching into the beautiful golden school when she had a faint vision fly through her head, sending her a head ache.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor," she muttered to herself.

The blonde boy from earlier was in front of her, and overheard Suzy. "That's a pity, someone with your potential should be in Slytherin," Draco stated. He seemed like he was in a bad mood.

"I have potential? For what?" Suzy asked curiously.

"People who matter should be in Slytherin. Including someone who is of high status like you are." She frowned, but did not reply. She was certain that it was her parents who were high status, not her. It didn't make any sense to her.

When it was Suzy's turn to sit on the stool and let the Sorting Hat place her, she let her mind wander to another topic.

_"Ah, there's a lot going on in here," _the Sorting Hat seemed to speak inside her head.

She jumped a bit. _"Please give me a warning next time,"_ she thought loudly into her mind. _"This is private, you know."_

_"Slytherin would be a good place to put you in. You are cunning and resourceful, it'd be a shame to put you anywhere else."_

Suzy's eyes widened, and she glanced around to look up at the teachers. They merely gave her a pressing look to wait.

_"My resourcefulness isn't exactly due to acquired skill,"_ she told the Hat. _"You can probably see that you've already sorted me into Gryffindor. Why change that?"_

_"I have not sorted you into Gryffindor."_

_"Well, please put me into Gryffindor." _

_"Very well then._ Gryffindor!"

Sighing, Suzy jumped away from the centre of attention and joined the Gryffindor table. For a moment there, she was worried that the outcome wouldn't match her vision. That had never happened before, but this was the first time she stressed about it. The twins waved at her and scooted over to let her sit with them.

"You are an evil little girl," Fred told her as someone else went through sorting. "Test and re-sort us into different houses? Cannot believe you tricked us, however briefly."

Suzy scoffed. "And what was it that you two were doing to us? Taking advantage of us on the first day of school, that's what."

Professor McGonagall called out another name. "Patil, Padma."

"So you think those twins will be in different houses?" George inquired Suzy. "Let's make a bet."

"Alright then. I can offer you my chocolate frogs, that's all I have."

"We can take that on the condition that you also owe us a favour," George proposed. Suzy accepted, shrugging. "We offer you one secret passageway located in the school in return."

"What a large gap in the value of our bets," Fred commented, but he grinned. "Shows how confident we are. We know twins best."

Padma was placed in Ravenclaw, and Parvati was in Gryffindor with Suzy and the twins. Suzy beamed brightly at the twins when during Padma's applause. "So how many secret passageways are there?" she asked, giving them quizzical looks.

"Hey, we only promised you one," Fred told her.

"Whatever the twins promise you, don't accept." Percy Weasley said to her from across the table, just joining in. "Never a good idea. "

"Hey it's Harry Potter."

Murmurs formed throughout the Great Hall, and everybody's attention faced a black-haired individual. He sat down with the Sorting Hat on his head, but it was taking a while for the Hat to come up with a decision.

Suzy heard about Harry Potter during one of the older students' discussions. He was an orphan, who apparently grew up famous because he defeated a dark wizard. They over-hyped him because Suzy thought he was an ordinary boy like everyone else. He looked anxious though.

"He looks a little bit like you, Suzy," Percy remarked in a low whisper.

She could see it. The same hair, the same face shape and cheeks. "He comes from a wizarding family though. I'm a muggle-born."


	3. Panic

**Chapter 3**

Several weeks later into the school year, Suzy had made a lot of new friends and gotten settled in. She mostly talked to Parvati and Padma during classes, but didn't restrict herself from conversing to students in other houses. Occasionally, she wandered the school and its grounds on her breaks. She would venture near the Forbidden Forest and the lake. She wanted to bring a canoe to school in the future and take all her friends with her. Learning magic was exciting, yet she couldn't fully focus on learning magic because getting to know people and finding a place for herself at the school distracted her.

Apparently, she had something else to worry about, which she discovered one Friday afternoon. After potions lesson, which had gone mildly horrifying for her, she was called back after the lesson by Professor Snape. The rest of the class gave her a look of pity but rushed to escape the dungeons. It was finally the weekend, so they wanted to enjoy the autumn outdoors.

Suzy knew that most people disliked Snape, and she could full understand why. He was rude, scary, and mean to her classmates, such as Harry or Neville. She tried to not get on his bad side, so she wondered what she could be in trouble for.

"Is there a problem, Professor?"

"Problem?" He slammed a piece of parchment, covered with Suzy's handwriting about the history of the Forgetfulness potion, onto the desk before her. "Miss Park, don't pretend like you don't have a clue. The answers are verbatim to the answer key we looked at in class."

She glanced down at the sheet and blinked.

"Professor, we looked at the answer key the day after the quiz. " He gave her a glare, which made her shrink.

"I am aware. Now I have checked and nobody seems to have touched the answers," Snape drawled, burning holes into Suzy's head with his narrowed eyes. "But I thought I'd let you know that word for word answers like these are suspicious."

"Hermione always-"

"Miss Granger is a know-it-all and has the entire textbook memorized. You do not display the same textbook knowledge in class. If this happens again, then I'm afraid I will have to administer verbal examinations. You are dismissed for now."

Suzy bit her lip as she left the classroom hurriedly, grateful that she did not lose points for the house.

"He's so cranky," she complained to herself, walking towards the Gryffindor common room. "What a grumphead. Does it really count as cheating if I uncontrollably got a vision during the test?"

She walked past a statue and kicked it lightly. None of her other previous muggle teachers were constantly breathing down her back.

"Soooozeeeee!"

Lifting her spirits, she spotted the Weasley twins emerge from the Gryffindor portrait hole. Fred and George bounced towards the petite girl with their arms full of streamers and boxes. "In anticipation of the upcoming Halloween celebration, we thought we would celebrate via our own methods," Fred explained.

"The professors McGonagall _et al_. did not appreciate our exploding pumpkinheads from last year," George continued. "We don't see eye to eye on these kinds of things."

"So this year, we plan to have plausibility and remain anonymous. Halloween is one week away."

Suzy crossed her arms. "They'll know it was you no matter what."

"We'll have an alibi. Anyways, we promised you that we'd show you a secret passageway to the school, correct?"

She shook her head. "No, I won a bet against you guys. That's completely different."

They chose to ignore her comeback, opting to pretend to be generous pranksters. "Come with us now and we'll show you a passage." They stuffed the streamers in her arms and pulled her along.

Eagerly, Suzy followed them up to the fourth floor. Fred and George walked a few paces ahead and were hushed in whispers. "So Ron and Percy are your brothers?" she questioned when they seem satisfied with their plan.

"Yup. We've got two more of them," George explained. "Bill and Charlie, already graduated a while ago. We also have a little sister coming here next year."

"Wow," she breathed out. "I'm an only child. I wish I had a ton of brothers like you guys."

"Everybody's cool, except for Percy. And Ron."

"If you want," George said, giving Suzy a pat on the head and ruffled her hair. "We can make you our honorary little sister. The witty little sister that everybody loves. Depends on how things go today."

"I love how you just drag me into your plans and use me in your pranks," she said dryly.

"Yeah, but you're very useable," Fred remarked lightly. "Nobody would ever suspect you of pulling a prank."

"Does this passage lead anywhere interesting?"

"Well, you're technically not _allowed_ to be there yet," George said contemplatively. "But we were there before our third year too."

"Plenty of times. Never got caught," Fred added.

"Am I going to regret joining you?"

"Possibly. The passageway leads to Hogsmeade."

Suzy gaped at them. "_Hogsmeade?_ I'm a first year. Are you crazy? Mental? Asking for detention from Filch?" The twins glanced at each other, worried that she was going to report. She started giggling "Okay how are we going to get there?"

"So you want to go?" Fred asked, surprised.

"Of course!"

They showed her the passage behind the mirror on the fourth floor and instructed her how to hide herself on both ends of the passage. "We have to meet up with the group heading out to Hogsmeade for the evening," they told her. "McGonagall will spot us for sure and think that we were in Hogsmeade.

"After dinner, meet us across the street from the exit and help us bring more stuff to bring back to Hogwarts."

"Filch usually does his rounds cleaning up the halls by the transfiguration and charms classrooms first. Be sure to avoid bumping into him."

She followed their instructions accordingly. She ate dinner in the Great Hall, chatting with Parvati about their homework assignments. Once she was finished, she hurried through the passageway and opened aside a wooden board. The exit of the passageway was behind a fence, where a large hill stretched over the shops. The exit was literally buried in the hill, hidden by the fence.

"This place is so old-fashioned," she muttered, tucking her wand into her jacket.

"There you are Suzy!" Fred and George approached her with big grins. This was their second time in Hogsmeade, so they didn't buy as many treats and gifts as the previous time. Instead, they carried a couple of books and posters.

"We might have a problem. Filch might be lurking around the exit," she told them, frowning. She had had a vision. They glanced at each other but did not look worried. Suzy helped pick up a couple boxes.

"We'll take care of it. Want to hear what we have in store for Halloween?"

"Sure! Are you going to make something explode?"

"Better," George said with a gleam in his eye. "This year, we plan to turn Hogwarts into a haunted mansion."

"Although technically, Hogwarts is already haunted by ghosts."

"We researched a couple of semi-permanent sticking charms and enchantments that will literally turn the school into those haunted houses muggles have."

"That sounds cool," Suzy said. The three of them stepped through the path, lit by Fred's wand, and walked back towards Hogwarts. "What kind of jumpscares were you planning?"

"The usual ugly witches or zombies, a few trapdoors, weapons that 'almost' kill you." George pulled out a piece of parchment and walked a little bit ahead of Suzy. "The Great Hall is going to be turned into a prison, and tomorrow at lunch, everybody's feet will spontaneously chained to the floor."

"Awesome, right? Of course, this depends on how much we'll get to set up."

Fred and George were positive that Filch was not around the fourth floor, so they emerged carefully from the passageway. They helped Suzy out easily and covered up the exit. "Can you make sure that nobody runs into us while we're setting up?"

"Sure. I'll be the distraction."

Fred and George took off in one direction. She trailed after them, wanting to know more about their antics. About an hour later, the twins have set up charms all over the castle, mainly undetected. She had to give them props for being sneaky yet intelligent with their magic.

"Suzy, did you want to paint our nails with us?" Lavender found Suzy hovering by the main floor. "We're going to listen to music and chill at our room."

"Oh, maybe later. I'm busy with… I have to go to the library."

"But the library is that way."

"Isn't it still so easy to get lost here?"

Just then, Suzy's eyes flashed. She came to her senses with a gasp, stunned by the vision. "Hey, we're not allowed on the third floor!" she shouted. Lavender gaped at her in response.

"Yeah, I know we aren't," she said slowly. "Whatever, I'll see you afterwards then." Lavender gave her the oddest look and disappeared down a corridor.

Without a thought, Suzy dashed up the moving staircases and across a few corridors. She had a vision that the twins ducked into the third floor to avoid Professor Snape and Quirrel, followed by a second vision filled with shouts from the twins. Panic had started to settle in.

"Fred! George!"

She rushed onto the third floor with heavy panting and ran to one of the doors. She pushed it, but it would barely budge. She managed to make the door crack a few inches.

"_Aguamenti_," she shouted at the three headed monster through the doorway. A shot of water flew into the beast's eyes, distracting them.

"Suzy, be careful," George exclaimed, pushing her away from the three-headed dog's claws. He was red-faced and sweating. "You have to leave. The dog destroyed parts of the wall, and now there's rubble in front of the door." There was about a three inch gap separating Suzy from the beast and the Weasley twins.

"How are you going to get out then?" she shot back heatedly. "I'm going to keep trying to push the door open. Get rid of the stuff."

Fred literally ran into George. "Okay, I kind of confused it with one of the 10-hour sparklers that Jimmy sold to us. How did you find us, Suzy?"

"Nevermind that," she said firmly, jumping up and down anxiously. "Clear the rubble!"

It took a few minutes of quick work before they were able to free the twins. The dog's three heads continued to bark and growl at them as they shut the door. Together, they flew down the hallways and up the staircase to the fourth floor.

Out of breath, they slumped to the ground next to the mirror.

"We're okay," George panted. He gave Suzy a pat on the back. "Thanks a lot, Suze. That would have been a hard one to explain to mom."

She was clutching her heart, feeling it beat rapidly. "That was the scariest thing ever. Oh my gosh, Fred you're bleeding."

There was a lone gash on Fred's left forearm. He held it up, surprised by the cut too. "It's only starting to hurt. Madam Pomfrey can fix it."

Suzy turned green and queasy, and looked away from the blood. "You can't handle blood?" George asked.

"It's gross," she admitted, wincing. "Are you okay though?"

"Don't worry about me," Fred reassured her. "It's not that bad. Hey," he added softly. "We have to go back to Hogsmeade first. So you go back to the tower, go to sleep, alright? Everything's been dealt and done. We can forget about that."

"I also have to admit that it was a little bit awesome."

The twins grinned in return. Now that the panic was over, they found the situation pretty funny, although they knew it was serious. They parted in light moods and a story to remember.

The following day, Hogwarts had turned into the typical haunted house that muggles were used to. Suzy was very familiar with some of the gags they used, such as jump scares in the hallways and eerie ghosts and monsters. None of the teachers could blame the twins for the prank, because they were in Hogsmeade all evening and the first jump scare occurred at midnight. A prefect had been walking around when they got stuck in a black hole.

As for Suzy, she found herself helping the twins with their pranks occasionally. She immersed herself in her studies and enjoying time spent with a few friends. The visions would appear every now and then, but it would show uneventful scenes. The visions were pushed to the back of Suzy's mind for the remainder of the school year.


End file.
